ig_mock_govfandomcom-20200213-history
Marco Rubio
Early Career (2027-28) Just two days after Rubio started fresh and joined IMG on March 21st, he decided he would launch a bid for the White House. This move was met with harsh backlash against him from members of the Rock campaign, including the Rock himself. After the NBC Debate, Rubio began to make a name for himself. A fierce debater and poised orator, he won over the support from those dissatisfied with the choices of candidates at the time. He used the growing anger against the "establishment" to his advantage, and later capitalized on the tsunami of leaks severely damaging the Rock campaign. After intense thought, Rubio decided the 2028 election was not his time, and announced his dropping out of the race. Soon after, he endorsed Republican nominee David Lombard. He slowly repaired relationships with Freedom Party members, but the situation remained icy. 2028 Election Election Day came, and Rubio cast his vote for Lombard. He was still aware of the harm the Rock campaign had caused, and felt Lombard was the only alternative. Days before, a respected Democrat named Robert Kennedy unexpectedly entered the race. As the day progressed, it became obvious that Rock would win. Lombard suddenly suspended his campaign and endorsed Lombard, which caused an avalanche of voters to switch to RFK. Before he knew it, RFK won with a huge margin, leaving IMG with the first Democratic President. House Career (2029-2033) As his administration went on, Rubio got hard to work in the House. He proposed 8 bills in 19 days, 25% of every bill proposed combined. He achieved most of the things he promised, including sweeping election reform. He was urged by several colleagues to announce a bid for the Presidency, alongside a crowed field of other Freedom Party candidates. 2032 Election Freedom Party Primaries (2031) On April 25th, he made the jump, officially declaring his candidacy for the Presidency of the United States. At first, things seemed dim. He didn't know if the Freedom Party establishment would back him after the 2028 fiasco, and he thought the elitists would deny him the nomination. What happened next was contrary to everything he had thought. On April 29th, he won the Iowa Caucus by one vote. It was a nail biting experience. Snowden and Lindner both dropped out of the race, and threw their support behind Rubio. He gained supporters from every party, and assembled a strong base of bipartisan support ahead of the New Hampshire primary. On April 30th, Rubio won a whooping 76% of the vote, due to his high turnout numbers of Independents. He steamed into the Nevada Caucus and South Carolina primaries with great momentum, where he eventually won both easily. Super Tuesday was a blowout, with Rubio winning many delegates needed to receive the nomination. Chewbacca dropped out and endorsed him soon after (May 3rd), catapulting Rubio to the general election. Soon after, he chose Thomas Jefferson to be Vice President (May 5th), a highly respected former Senator and Secretary of Treasury. General Election (2031-32) Disaster soon struck; Edward Snowden rigged a Freedom Party primary, which completely capitulated the entire party. The FP was dissolved soon after, leaving Rubio as an independent (May 13th).The first voice debate ever held in a Presidential election in IMG (May 15th), was moderated by Gallagher. All polls indicated Representative Rubio had won the debate. He continued to campaign hard to win the heart of the American people. Rubio went into election day feeling both confused and optimistic. The campaign season was tumultuous, and the fact that it had already come to an end was puzzling. On Election Day (May 17th), Rubio soared to victory with 38 votes, the most of any President on IMG. He addressed his supporters, promising to change the status quo and bring rapid change. The transition was a smooth process, with Rubio selecting highly talented individuals to serve in top positions. He notably appointed many newer members to major Cabinet posts. Inauguration Day (May 22nd) was surreal. Presidency (2033-2034) President Rubio resigned the Presidency on June 2nd, 2017, upon receiving news that a member of his family had a rare terminal illness. He left office with a 100% approval rating. President Jefferson became the 2nd President of IMG to not be elected. Post-Presidency (2035-Present) After a two week break, Rubio returned to politics by running for the House seat in a special election from Buckley retaining his position as admin. Shortly thereafter, he announced his candidacy for the general election and for the speakership. Involvement in Kennedygate (2036) Rubio was involved in the scandal that brought down Kennedy's campaign for President. Shortly after the tapes were released, Chamberlain hastily asked Rubio to be his running mate. He accepted, but the ticket only lasted around an hour after significant backlash from Lombard and members of his campaign. Rubio regretted running and cited his emotions for his quick response. On Election Day, he cast his vote for Lombard/Anzaldua. Speaker of the House (2037) Rep. Rubio won the Speaker election after being urged by multiple people to run for the position. Rep. Gallagher was his opposition.